Accidentally On Purpose (NEW)
by zombiepandachan
Summary: Ikuto has been given many horrid jobs before, but nothing was as painful as returning 4 years later, and with his stepfather watching his every move, His and Amu's life will never be the same again. (NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION OF MY STORY OF THE SAME NAME)
1. Prologue

******(This is a re-write of an older story of mine, Accidentally On Purpose, this version shall be better than the previous and will be finished, Hope you enjoy the massive amounts of changes I've included in this improved version :))**

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**CH 1**

**By zombiepandachan**

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"I can't" I said.

"You will" said the man. I couldn't see his face. The room was too dark for me to see, even with my cat-like senses.

"I can't kill Amu, what purpose is there in doing so?"

"Because, I'm giving you a privilege, to be there with her for the last minutes of her life"

"But…"

"But 'what' boy" He chided

I clenched my fists. There was no way I could tell this horrible low-life what I was thinking.

He burst out laughing.

"You love her, don't you?"

I said nothing.

"There is no such thing as love" He spat. "if something does not exist then how can you believe in it?"

"Just because something doesn't exist doesn't mean you can't believe in it" I said between my clenched teeth.

"Do it"

"No" I kept a stern expression on my face, so the man couldn't see how scared I was; scared for Amu, the one and only love of my life.

"Fine then. I will" he said, retaining a calm expression.

I wanted to punch something. I knew that the man sitting behind the desk was really laughing at my weakness. I tried to keep my breathing even, anything from telling that man anymore about what I was thinking.

"Then you do it, you will be able to spend her last minutes with her"

"Kill me instead, don't hurt her" I was willing to do anything for her.

"Pfft, kill our best person; in your dreams son. Ikuto, is this the first time that you've rejected a job?"

"Why do want to kill her anyway?"

"Because you love her, you idiot, if you kill her, you will be better at your job!"

His words formed a lump in my throat and echoed throughout my head. '_Because you love her, you idiot...'_

"Is that all you care about, this stupid company?" I yelled at the man. Why she has to die, I'll never know she hasn't done anything wrong, has she? Why is he making me kill one of the most beautiful things on this planet? I scowled. _That bastard _

"Of course not, I care about my multiple wives as well, maybe before you kill your pink haired girlfriend; I should steal something from her"

I thought for a minute, taking in what he had said. Then it clicked.

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT!"

"Maybe forcibly…"

"DON'T YOU DARE" I slammed my hands on the edge of the visible desk, rattling everything on it. A framed picture toppled over, cracking the glass. He gave it a look of disgust, like somehow the deformed faces on the piece of paper gave off a putrid smell that made him turn his nose up.

"Then do it" he said, setting down the frame. It was almost as if he had completely forgotten the picture altogether.

"NO!"

"If you don't, I will kill your family and hers as well as Amu, plus you'll lose your job"

"Ju…don…you…nev…" My attempts to say anything failed; words didn't even escape my mouth, only small syllables, if even that. I didn't know what to say. If I didn't kill Amu then they'd kill my family, her family and herself, and I would have no job. On the track of that he'd probably make sure that I'd never get a job ever again.

"YOU WILL KILL HER"

"NO"

"Fine I'll make you a deal, I will allow you to kill her painlessly, but in return I'll halve your pay for this job"

I said nothing.

"I will take that as a yes. You will do it"

I kept my retort to that to myself.

"You have twenty four hours plus you should have the necessary tools to assist you"

"…"

"Leave" he flicked his hand in the light ushering me away. All of a sudden I was forgotten; he no longer acknowledged that I was currently there.

Oh well.

I wouldn't choose to remember me either.

I turned with my back to him and proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh, Ikuto? One more thing"

I stood still, by back still to him.

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime!"

His stereotypical evil laugh echoed in my ears as I left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**(This is a re-write of an older story of mine, Accidentally On Purpose, this version shall be better than the previous and will be finished, Hope you enjoy the massive amounts of changes I've included in this improved version :))**

**(Yes this will appear on every chapter)**

* * *

**Accidentally On Purpose**

**Chapter 1**

**By zombiepandachan**

* * *

This was my life, pacing back and forth in front of my girlfriend's apartment door, if I could even call her my girlfriend.

Knock on the door. Don't knock on the door. Knock and run, Knock and pretend you have the wrong apartment. Way too many things to think about. _What if she's forgotten me? What if she hates me_? I did everything I could to push those thoughts out of my mind. I was still unsure of whether it worked or not.

_'Here goes nothing' _I thought, my hand rose to knock.

_Nope._

I ran a hand through my cropped dark blue hair for the umpteenth time. _Attempt 1, failed._

Then you know, the usual happened, my hand moved of its own accord and knocked on the dark, wooden door.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit._

A girl who looked to be in about her twenties opened the door; she was wearing a tight-fitting tank top, black skinny jeans, and darks socks. Her pink hair was what could be described as bubblegum pink, which was straight and went down a little past her shoulders. Her bright, _bright_, topaz eyes were the last thing I looked at, some would call me a pervert but I wasn't sure I had the strength to look into them.

"Yo."

One word and she slapped me across the face.

"What was that for?" I asked raising my voice. _Not sure if Amu or person who looks a lot like her. _Her face showed a large mixture of many different emotions. Pain, fear and loneliness seemed to radiate from her body, suddenly contorting into pure hatred.

"You show up at my door," She answered. "After four years of no communication what so ever and you say 'Yo', what about 'I missed you' or 'I'm sorry' or something like that" Her words sounded well rehearsed, like she'd been planning her words ever since the day I'd left.

'_You deserved that' _my conscience said anyway.

I had no idea in the world what else there was to say. It was Amu. My Amu, my strawberry. Right here, right in front of me. Right _now_.

"A-Amu…"

She backed up a little, and just the thought of her being further away from me made me walk forward and capture her in my arms.

She seemed reluctant to hug me back at first, but soon was hugging me so tight I thought I'd loose my insides.

"I missed you," I said into her neck.

"I know," She murmured. "I…I missed you, too."

She pushed out of my arms walked further into the hall of her apartment, leaning seductively against the wall.

"Welcome home, Ikuto"

As the evening fell our conversations tumbled into a feeling of awkwardness.

"Ikuto, would you like to stay the night?" she finally built up the courage to say.

The words _twenty-four hours _pulsated in the back of my mind, repeating over and over again. Unsure of what to say, and tried to avoid giving an answer, I wondered aloud of we could watch a movie together.

"Sure!" She said, seeming to forget her previous question "As long as it's not a horror movie" Like me, trying to keep the awkwardness out of her voice.

"I think I have a movie that we can watch. I bought it for you earlier today"

"Can I see it?" I gave her the case from my backpack.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she laughed in delight, cradling the DVD case to her chest. "Are you alright with it though?"

Chick-flicks usually make me cringe at the best of times, but they provided the best of means for picking up women.

"Personally I don't mind, as long as I'm watching it with you" I said.

"You're so corny" she said, shaking her head "Go put it on" and she walked back to the sink.

From the kitchen to the lounge room I walked to find the two large couches and TV. I put the disc into the player. And sat or more accurately, sank into the couch.

"Come on Amu, its starting"

She yelled a response from the kitchen about not to wait for her, I paused the movie anyway and waited.

One minute.

Two.

It was now very quiet, too quiet in fact.

Three.

Four…or not.

Amu jumped over the back of the couch and tackled me, laughing. That's why she was being so quiet. _One point to Amu for trying to remove the tension._ The most awkward part was her breasts were lying right on top of my head like so close all I had to do was reach up and touch them. I couldn't put how much I wanted to feel them in a scale of one to ten. Hell, it was either a lot or not at all.

'_Stop Ikuto'_ my conscience said '_if you do, she'll either except that you want that, or she'll kick you out, more likely reaction two'_ It's tone somewhere between worried and bored.

'_Shut up'_ I thought back.

I finally decided to lift my hand and touch her. She flinched at my touch but then melted away and moaned. She scrambled into my lap and looked at me. Like in a movie, we lent in at the exact same moment and kissed. I think we both forgot about the movie that was playing. I had unintentionally played it when Amu had jumped on me, but we were too caught up in the moment to notice. She lifted her hands and placed them around my neck, occasionally tugging at my hair. I put my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Then she broke away for a breath. I kissed down her neck, venturing lower, but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry Ikuto; I'm not ready for that! Yet…". I smiled, truly _smiled_ not smirked, _smiled_ at the beautiful 19 year old girl in front of me the and kissed her softly.

"It's okay, I can wait," I told her.

"But Ikuto! You're a 21-year-old guy who is probably dying to screw a beautiful 18-year-old such as myself, wanting to do it, but only holding back because… I don't know…" she was almost in tears.

_'18? I swear she was 19.'_

"Amu" I held her face in my hands and stroked her right cheek. "It's Ok, I mean it," I told her, hoping that she understood that I really, truly meant it.

"Come on, let watch the movie" I swung my legs up onto the couch so I was lying down and I pulled Amu to my chest from her sitting position so she was now lying down as well.

I reckon I dosed off around halfway through the movie. Amu fell asleep a while before that. My, she certainly has changed in four years, since when was she such a good cook? Why had she fallen asleep during the movie? Whenever we watched movies together she always made sure that she'd stay awake for all of it, and not miss a single second.

It was strange for her and all, but I really wasn't worried about that at that current moment before falling asleep.

As I knew that someone was in the apartment with us.

* * *

**Morning.**

**Read & Review, Rate & Hate and all that Jazz **

**Preferably**** don't hate, but you know the drill.**


End file.
